THE RING
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: Draco tricks Hermione, into the one thing she would not stand for. RAPE FIC.


Draco had always wanted her since the first day he had seen her at Hogwarts. They had been waiting in the room to be sorted and she had been standing with Potter and Weasley. Even with her buckteeth and bushy hair, there had been something about her. That was something that had kept her on his mind for the past six years. However, now, he urged for her. His father would kill him it he found out and that was why he could not even tell anyone. Hermione Granger was going to get him killed.

__________

Hermione sat on her bed in her parent's house watching MTV and packing for school. She paused when a new video came on. Girls in uniforms danced around the rapper. The uniforms looked just like hers except the kilts were shorter and the shirts were tighter. Hermione looked down at her uniform. The girls looked sexy and cool. With a little magic, hers could be the same. Maybe it was time for a change.

__________

She was standing in front of the mirror in the loo. Hermione had used a balm spell and had straightened her hair so that it was now smooth and sleek. It lay softly around her shoulders. Her skirt came down to just below her knickers and her shirt hugged her upper body.

She looked hot and she knew it.

As Hermione stepped out into the narrow hallway, Draco passed by and slammed into her. "Watch where you're going, you filthy mu..." His words died in his throat and the sneer dropped from his face as he turned to look at her. Hermionie watched as his eyes dropped to her feet then slowly traveled up her body pausing at her hips, breasts, and hair. He made a deep groan then turned red in the face. Finally, he cleared his throat and said "Nice." With that, Draco turned and hurried away.

At the feast, Hermione could feel eyes on her as she followed Harry to their seats. She blushed a little and beside her, Ron scowled. "What's up with you?" She asked the red head. "Why are you dressed like that?" He asked with a growl. Hermione shrugged. "It's the new me."

"You look like a s..." Hermione's eyes flashed with anger and Ron quickly bit his tongue.

As they sat, Hermione risked a chance at Draco sitting on the far side of the room. He sat with Pansy clinging to his arm and whispering in his ear. Blaise Zambini sat on his other side talking freely. Draco however was watching Hermione. Now she did blush and she quickly turned around. Hermione secretly had a crush on Draco. She could never tell her friends or they would disown her.

Nothing would have come from it anyway, Draco hated her. He always made a point of insulting her and making her hurt. He never looked at her unless it was to sneer. Nevertheless, He was attractive. He had grown up. His light blond hair grew to just below his ears and framed his grey eyes. His mouth was fuller and his body formed with strong arms and a firm stomach. Hermione sighed and turned her attention to the sorting hat as the sorting began.

The next morning Hermione was up early and hurried to the showers. She did not want to miss breakfast and getting her new class list. Again, she dressed in her short skirt and tight blouse. She piled her damp dark blond hair up on top of her head in a loose bun and snapped the sapphire encrusted heart necklace, her parents had given it to her for Christmas last year, around her neck. Hermione applied lip-gloss to her lips and sprayed a little perfume. With one final look in the mirror, Hermione left the loo and hurried down to the common room to start her day.

Harry and Ron waited for her by the Fat Lady's picture. Hermione noticed that Harry's eyes darkened when he looked over her and Ron turned away red faced. "Alright there, Ron?" She asked innocently. Ron cleared his throat and nodded. "Then let's go get some breakfast, I'm famished." With the boys in tow, Hermione led the way down the grand staircase and into the great hall.

Hermione could not help but notice that many of the girls were already trying to copy her look. 'None of them even come close.' She thought to herself with a smile. They sat together at the Gryffindor table and quickly filled their plates. Hermione found herself looking over at the Slytherin table often; she could not keep her eyes off Draco. He noticed her watching him and finally looked up at her and with his hand flashed a very rude gesture. Hermione blushed and turned back to her food quickly then glanced at Ron and Harry to see if they had noticed anything. Both avoided looking at her.

Draco sneered as Hermione turned back to her breakfast. He was still kicking himself in the rear for saying she looked nice on the train. What was he thinking? What kind of Malfoy was he, letting himself go to pieces over a pair of legs and breasts. Draco frowned and shrugged Pansy off his arm roughly. "Bastard," she muttered under her breath. Draco's eyes narrowed and he turned to her. "Sorry." She told him quickly then looked down at her plate. Draco wanted to get back at Hermione, he wanted to hurt her for be attractive. A Mud Blood had no right to look hot. He began to put together a plan to get back at her. He could not think of anything bad enough. It had to be something that would destroy her. He was at a loss but then, in Potions Class, it came to him.

The classroom door was locked so everyone waited in the dungeon hallway. With a sigh, Hermione dropped her backpack then bent down and began rummaging through it for her notebook. "'Mione." Ron whispered with urgency. Hermione looked up at him. "I can see you knickers." He gasped. Hermione stood up and smiled sweetly. He walked to Ron and pushed herself up against him. She whispered in his ear, "You can see a lot more if you want to." Ron gasped and his face quickly turned red then purple. His eyes bulged and Hermione stepped back in a hurry. "I was just kidding, Ron!" She told him, alarmed at his face.

Behind her, Hermione heard a cold laugh. She turned and saw Draco who was laughing at Ron with Crabe and Goyle. Slowly she turned then walked up to him. Draco's smile vanished as he turned to look at her. Looking back, Hermione had no idea where her courage came from but she stepped up to him and shoved Draco against the wall. Draco cringed from her touch as she rubbed herself against him and brushed against his groin. Hermione stood on her toes to reach his ear then purred, "I'd rather give some to you, sexy." She nipped at his throat then stepped away as if nothing had happened and picked up her bag refusing to look at him again. Draco, who had cringed trying to back away from her now stared with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. He could not believe she had dared to touch him, let alone talk to him like that. He was angered at her boldness but even more at the fact that he was now aroused. Everyone else looked between the two silently until Professor Snape breezed past them and into the classroom. Everyone followed the professor in, and class began.

Everyone was quietly work hard at trying to create the Draught of Death. Professor Snape walked slowly up and down the aisles between the desks and watched for troublemakers. Draco sat showing Pansy his new ring that his father had sent by owl that morning. It was gold with emeralds surrounding a silver snakehead. Servius admired the ring silently over Draco's shoulder for a moment then lightly cuffed him in the head to get him back to work. Hermione noticed this and giggled loudly. She and the other two laughed loudly. Servius was slowly walking away when Draco's plan suddenly came to him.

"Professor?" Servius froze for a dramatic moment then turned and walked back to his Godson. "What is it, Draco?" He asked in a clipped cold tone. "I'm having trouble with the assignment, I would like a tutor." Servius arched an eyebrow. "A tutor?" He repeated. Why would one of his top students need a tutor? He shrugged. Thinking for a moment, he turned and said. "Miss Granger," Hermione's head snapped around. "Professor." She replied. "You will tutor Mr. Malfoy until he feels he has mastered this section of my program." "What?" She asked loudly. She was shocked. "Are you deaf?" Servius asked rudely and Hermione quickly looked back at her work after a deathly look at Draco. Draco smiled to himself. This was going to be good.

__________

Draco sat in the deserted dungeon classroom. Dinner had ended half an hour ago and that was how long Draco had been waiting. No one kept a Malfoy waiting. Draco sat with his right ankle resting on his left knee. His cloak and tie was off and he had the top few buttons of his shirt undone. Grumbling to himself, he brushed his hair out of his eyes. Draco reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Hermione did not show up until Draco had butted the finished smoke out on the grey stone floor. She had changed into a pair of tight blue jeans and a cropped top. She struggling down with books and papers and she hurried to the desk next to Draco without even looking at him.

"You're late." Draco snapped coldly. Hermione froze for a moment then dropped the schoolwork on the desk. "I had to go get my notes and change out of my uniform." She told him. Again, Draco ran his eyes over her body. Hermione shifted Draco's cloak then sat next to him. She opened her notebook and Draco leaned in close. His arm brushed against hers and Hermione gasped. The feel of his warm flesh against her own made her own body flush. The warm of his skin and the feel of his silky breath on her hand sent her emotions into overdrive. "Do you have to be so close?" Hermione asked with a forced coolness. "How else am I supposed to read your chicken scratch?" Draco responded without missing a beat. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let's get this over with so I can get out of here." Draco frowned. He did not like that she wanted to get away so badly.

"Are you afraid of me?" Draco asked Hermione. She turned to look at him. "You're the son of a Death Eater." Hermione responded. "Everyone's afraid of you." Draco smiled slightly. "But, are you afraid of me?" He asked again. For a moment, it seemed as if she would not answer. Hermione turned back to her notes then after a moment she said, "No." Draco leaned forward again. "Did you like touching me earlier?" Hermione turned red. Earlier in the hall, she had not really even thought about what she was doing. Now, here alone with Draco, she was nervous about having this conversation. She was afraid of what he would do to her. "Do you want to do it again?" He asked. "What?" Hermione barked.

Draco sat back annoyed. "I said do... you... want... to... touch... me... again?" He repeated slowly. Hermione open her mouth to answer but nothing would come out. "Look Granger," He told her. "We are both of age. We both have needs and we are going to be here together for quite some time. We both know that I don't need you help with school work so lets make the best of this shall we?" He waited for Hermione to respond. After a few moments, he snapped "Well?" Hermione jumped. She did not know what to say. This had been one of her dreams for years. Yet, she had never expected to actually be in the position. It stunned her that he would speak this way. Draco had to think quickly about how he was going to handle this. He had to find a way to get his plan running.

Slowly Draco's eyes wandered to his ring and the idea popped into his head.

Draco slipped the ring off his finger and with a slight movement of his wand, cast a spell.

He cautiously held the ring out to Hermione who looked at it quickly and said "Nice." "No," Draco told her. "Hold it up to the light. It looks awesome with the torches." Hermione held the ring up and thought that it did look very pretty but Draco spoke once more. "God, Hermione." He said in an annoyed voice. "Put it on and hold it up." Hermione looked at Draco with caution for a few moments, and then slowly did as he asked. She gazed at the sparkle then went to take the ring off and found that she could not remove it. The ring had shrunk down tightly around her finger. Hermione cursed loudly and frantically tried to pull the ring off. Draco sat back and watched for a few moments.

Hermione got to her feet and began to bare down on Draco. "Stop." Draco told her. Hermione took just one more step and a volt of electricity pulsed along her arm and through her body. Hermione screamed and jumped from the pain. It had come from the ring. She looked at Draco with disbelief. Hermione opened her mouth and began to curse. She cursed Draco, his family, his life and generally, everything he stood for. Finally Draco snapped, "Shut up already!" Hermione stopped instantly because of his tone and because she was starting to understand what would happen if she did not.

"This ring ensures that you are going to listen to me. No more crap." He told her. "I'm going to lay down some rules here and if you break even one of them you'll writher in pain. I am in control at all times. No woman will ever control a Malfoy. Especially not a filthy mud-blood like you." He paused at the hurt in her eyes. "Plus I'm sick of how you are constantly around Potter and Weasley. You are not to be seen with them again." Hermione gasped. "We share a common room." She whispered still attempting to remove the ring. Draco seemed to think about this and replied alright you may speak to them only in the common room no where else." Tears began to form in Hermione's eyes now. "Lastly, you are not to tell anyone about this and you will not cause me any harm."

There was nothing Hermione could do. The pain was great. Hermione would have to go along with everything until she figured out a way to break the spell. Slowly, she nodded. Her submission excited Draco. It was time for a test. Draco stood and stepped towards Hermione. She took a step back with every one he took forward. Soon she was backed against Professor Sanpe's desk and Draco effortlessly lifted Hermione up onto the wood. He stepped back a few paces then said, "Take off your shirt." Instantly Hermione's face blushed with embarrassment. She began to plead with him and Draco hissed, "Don't argue, just do it." Slowly Hermione began to lift her shirt over her head and as she did Draco's eyes widened in shock. Her breast hung freely. She was not wearing a bra. "You wanted this." Draco whispered. He was momentarily stunned. Hermione began to shake her head. "Then why would you come here like that?" He asked her trying to catch her eyes. Hermione stared down at the ground. Draco did not give Hermione a chance to answer. He stepped up to her side and placed his hands on her chest. Hermione gasped at his touch. She had expected him to be rough but was surprised at how tenderly his fingers explored her flesh.

Not able to stop himself, Draco lowered his head to taste her flesh. He nuzzled against her and to his surprise Hermione leaned back, giving him more access. As he moved over her, Draco gasped and nearly pulled away as he felt her hand close around him. To his surprise, she began to squeeze and stroke him. Draco could not hold in the moan that escaped his throat and he gradually stopped moving and rested his upper body on hers as she continued to please him. Soon after, Draco felt the familiar pressure building in his abdomen and he pulled away from her. His faced was flushed and his hands were sweaty. "Leave." He told her. "Just get dressed and leave." Hermione looked confused and hurt. Even in this type of situation, no woman liked to be dismissed. "Go!" He screamed as she continued to look up at him. Hermione jumped and hurried to dress and rush out of the door.

As soon as she was gone, Draco dropped into a chair and closed his eyes. She had almost gotten the better of him. He would have done anything for her if she had continued. Of all the girls he had been with, and there were many whores in Slytherin House, none had made him feel the way that damn Gryffindor had. He had to keep control of the situation. He could not let himself want her like that again.

Hermione rushed into the common room. Thank god no one was awake to see her just now. Tears streamed down her face and her clothes were disheveled. She rushed to her room, grabbed a towel and then hurried into her privet shower. Hermione stood under the scalding water and scrubbed at her flesh until it was raw. 'What was wrong with her?' Hermione thought to herself as she collapsed to the tiled floor. 'He was all but raping her and yet she had enjoyed his touch. She had touched him under her own will and then he had just thrown her out. This was a game to him and yet she still wanted him. She still wanted his touch. She still wore him damn ring! Again, she tried to remove it to no avail. Hermione was so confused. She felt something for him not love but longing. Her heart cried for him but she knew she was only a plaything in his eyes. That night she cried herself to sleep and a certain handsome blond filled her dreams.

_________

The next morning Hermione just wanted to remain in bed. Crookshanks lay beside her purring and she gently rubbed his back. The last thing she wanted was to see anyone. Harry and Ron would be upset and even more protective of her when she had to avoid them and she knew Draco would be at breakfast. With a sigh, she slowly sat up and got herself dressed. She was never one to miss classes and she was not going to start now. No matter what obnoxious bastard she might have to look at. As she had suspected, Harry and Ron were confused and hurt when she hurried away from them as soon as they had left the common room. She sat next to Ginny at breakfast and the two boys kept sending her inquiring looks. Just before everyone was to leave for class, Goyle stood up and began to make his way slowly across the room. Everyone turned to look at him as he turned down the Gryffindor aisle. Hermione closed her eyes and prayed. "Please don't let him stop beside me, please." When she opened her eyes, there he was. Beside her, Ginny look stunned as he dropped a multi-folded piece of paper next to her plate. "For your eyes only." He mumbled in a thick voice. Then moved away. Hermione carefully opened the note to find Draco's hand writing in side.

**_Meet me in the Room of Requirement after lights out._**

**_D_**

"What is it?" Ginny asked trying to look over her shoulder. Hermione quickly stuffed the note into her bag and replied. "Nothing, Malfoy just wanted to remind me to bring some notes tonight." Ginny looked unconvinced but said nothing more about it. The day went by fairly event free. In potions, Hermione could not help thinking about what had happened on Professor Snape's desk the night before. As the professor leaned against the writing table or sat behind it.

A few times, she looked over to find Draco watching her. He seemed to have an intense look in his eyes but when he noticed her watching him, Draco would smirk and turn away.

That evening, Hermione snuck out of the dorm and down the room of requirement. Draco stood in the shadows waiting for her. She watched silently as he walked back and forth over the hallway until a large carved wooden door appeared. Together they entered. Inside the room had provided them with a large four-poster bed, an end table upon which a bottle of wine sat, and a fireplace with a blazing conflagration within. Instantly, Hermione knew what Draco expected tonight and she stepped back towards the door. Draco stood behind her and nudged her forward without a word.

Upon the bed, Draco used his wand to remove Hermione's clothes. He knelt over her and gazed down at her body. Hermione trembled under him as he used the same method to remove his own garments. Leaning down Draco prepared Hermione for what was to come. She was unresponsive except for a few whimpers. There was very little conversation. Draco simply wanted to claim her and Hermione was too frightened to speak. He positioned himself and forced his way in and Hermione grasped his shoulders painfully. Half way in he reached resistance and he paused as her realized that she was a virgin. With a grin, he forced himself forward tearing her flesh and Hermione's scream echoed off the walls. When Draco had finished and moved off her, Hermione jumped to her feet and snatched her clothing. She hurried to dress as she moved across the room. Draco was stunned at first but then he hurried to follow while ordering Hermione to stop, to come back.

Every time he shouted an order, the pain from the ring exploded in her body. Crying out and weeping Hermione forced herself onwards. She had made it to the grand staircase when Draco caught up to her. "Where do you think your going?" He hissed not wanting Flitch to hear them. "We're not done yet."

He grasped Hermione's slender arm and spun her around to face him. Hermione reached out with her nails and gouged a deep slash along his cheek. Draco gasped and so did Hermione as the pain intensified. Raising his arm Draco struck Hermione across the face and she stumbled on the stairs. She spun on her heel and began to stumble up the stairs once again. The pain was so bad that she could hardly stand. Hermione felt as if she were going to loose consciousness.

Draco reached her once again on the sixth landing and this time Hermione snapped. She never knew what brought her to this point. Weather it was the pain or and pure anger coursing through her body, but she turned to face Draco once more. With a mighty shove, she pushed Draco and with a startle look in his eyes, he began to lean over the railing. Draco reached out to her and Hermione stepped back out of his reach. With a scream, Draco plummeted towards the hard marble floor below. With a sickening crunch, Draco landed and was still. Professor Sprout rushed into the lobby of the Grand Staircase and screamed as she stumbled on Draco's broken and lifeless body. Slowly she looked up to find Hermione gazing down. "Miss, Granger?" She asked in shock. Slowly the ring loosened and slipped off Hermione's finger. She watched as it dropped to land on its owners still chest. "I'm done." Hermione whispered the darkness over took her.

The End.

**PLEASE REVIEW! YOU KNOW I LOVE THEM.**


End file.
